0101 Of Miracle
by EdeLweISS O.O
Summary: HunHan KaiHan ONE SHOT! bisakah kau mengingatku sayang? aku rela menukarkan nyawaku. asal tuhan mengizinkamu untuk mengingat diriku, mengingat parasku, mengingat harum tubuhku, mengingat namaku dan.. mengingat sebagaimana besarnya aku mencintaimu Lu Han..


**0101 Of Miracle**

Author : EdeLweISs O.O

Cast : Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han, Kim Jong In (Kai), Su Ho, Kris.

Pair : HunHan, KaiHan, KrisHo

Genre : Angst & Romance

Mata rusa itu terbuka perlahan. Berkedip beberapa kali. _Namja _berparas cantik itu, Xi Lu Han, menajamkan mata rusanya keberbagai penjuru arah. Entah kenapa dinding polos berwarna biru laut itu terasa asing baginya. Ia memandang dinding itu lama. Dapat ia lihat bekas isolasi yang tertempel jarang di dinding kamarnya itu. Tetapi, ada satu foto yang kini menjadi objeknya. Foto yang terbingkai rapi di dalam pigura berukuran kecil. Foto yang berisikan dirinya dengan seorang pria.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" gumamnya. Ia mendengar suara televisi. Kemudian ia membaca tulisan _'Ikuti tanda panah'_ yang tertulis rapi di kertas karton yang tertempel di meja belajarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan. Mengikuti tanda panah berwarna merah muda yang tertempel di lantai rumahnya. Perlahan demi perlahan kaki mungilnya melangkah ke tempat tujuan. Hingga ia sampai di depan televisi tersebut.

_"Hai! Sekarang hari senin tanggal 15 desember 2015. Aku Kim Jong In. Mungkin kau merasa asing denganku. Emm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ee.. aku adalah kekasih sekaligus tunanganmu hahaha. Hubungan kita sudah berjalan selama 4 tahun lamanya. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya. Tapi lihatlah cincin yang terlingkar manis di jari manismu. Itu adalah cincin pertunangan kita. Kita sudah 2 tahun bertunangan. 5 tahun yang lalu kau tertimpa kecelakaan dengan keluargamu, sehingga kau mengidap anterograde amnesia. Dimana kau tak bisa mengingat hari-hari kemarin. Ingatanmu hanya terhenti ditanggal 01 januari 2010. Jadi itu sebabnya kau mungkin tak mengingatku. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah merasa lelah untuk mengingatkanmu. Meskipun esok hari kau sudah tak mengingatku kembali."_

Lu Han masih terdiam. "Lelaki itu? bukankah lelaki itu yang berada di foto?" batinnya. Ia pandangi cincin bertakhtakan safir biru yang terlingkar elok di jari manisnya.

"_Anterograde amnesia_?"

Ia mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari sosok tampan berkulit tan yang sedang berceloteh ria di dalam televisi tersebut. Ia lekas berlari. Melihat kalender yang berada di samping kiri lemari pendinginnya.

"15 desember 2015?" gumamnya lirih.

"Sudah bangun _chagi_? (panggilan sayang)" ucap seorang pria tampan sambil membawa dua balon terbang di tangan kanannya.

"Kim Jong In?" tanya Lu Han. Lu Han merasa asing dengan lelaki yang ada di depannya saat ini. Lelaki dengan pakaian kasual namun terlihat tampan. Rahang tegasnya yang terkesan manly, rambut hitam legam dan poni menjuntai yang agak menutupi sebelah mata kanannya membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Ya, aku Kim Jong In. Apa aku perlu mengulangi kata-kataku yang terekam di video tadi?" goda Jong In pada Lu Han.

"Tak usah. Emm tapi kau tak berbohong kan? Jujur aku ragu denganmu.." Lu Han menatap Jong In. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang sedang dipertanyakan oleh hatinya. Ia merasa tak sama.

"Apa perlu aku membuktikannya? Oke.. mulai dari kebiasaanmu. Kau suka sekali dengan _Bubble Tea_ rasa taro, Kau paling benci dengan yang namanya anjing, emm.. juga kecoa dan cicak. Jika kau sudah menahan buang air kecil maka kau akan bertingkah seperti ini." Jong In mempraktekkan bagaimana Lu Han saat menahan buang air kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat Lu Han bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Su-sudah cukup! Aku percaya!" ucap Lu Han. Jong In yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Lu Han lembut. Menatap lelaki manis itu dengan sayang. mencoba mencurahkan segala daya hangat yang ia punya. Berharap segala rasa cinta yang ia punya telah tersampaikan.

"_Aigoo.. Kyeopta_, (aduh.. imutnya)" gemas Jong In.

"Keluargaku, dimana keluargaku? Kau tahu dimana mereka?" tanya Lu Han penuh harap.

"Keluargamu tewas ditempat. Hanya kau yang selamat," ucap Jong In. Seketika pernapasan lelaki manis itu terasa memberat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat semuanya. Lama mereka terdiam. Terselimuti oleh keheningan. Hingga Jong In membuka suaranya.

"Kita tinggal bersama. Di apartemen 0101 ini. Sesuai dengan angka favoritmu bukan? _Kajja_ (ayo) kita menerbangkan balon harapan dulu. Ini adalah kebiasaan kita. Kita selalu melakukannya saat sesudah bangun tidur diwaktu pagi.." tangan kanan Jong In menarik jemari mungil Lu Han. Memberikan satu balon berwarna putih dan spidol. Menuntun Lu Han berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita memiliki kebiasaan aneh ini? Karena kau yang mulai menerapkannya saat 3 tahun yang lalu. Disaat kau melihat anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum senang sedang menerbangkan balon harapannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lu Han lirih. Jong In hanya mengangguk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit fajar dan merasakan sapuan halus angin pagi. Merasakan setiap rayuan kesejukkan yang menyapa kulitnya. Mencoba mensyukuri bahwa ia masih bisa bernapas hari ini.

"Kau bertanya kepada anak kecil itu. Kenapa anak kecil itu bisa tersenyum senang saat menerbangkan balonnya. Dan anak kecil itu menjawab bahwa balon harapan itu telah mengantarkan doanya kepada Tuhan. Ia percaya bahwa balon harapan itu membuat Tuhan menyembuhkan ibunya yang sedang terbaring koma. Saat itulah kau mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak kecil itu. Berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doa rahasiamu," ucap Jong In sambil memandang Lu Han.

Lu Han memandang Jong In dalam. Sebanyak itukah kenangan yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Jong In? Namun kenapa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanya? Ia tak menghiraukan lagi perasaan ganjil yang sedang melingkupinya. Ia mulai menuliskan doanya. Doa yang mungkin sudah berulang-ulang kali ia tulis dan ia harapkan. Entah itu harapan terbesar atau pun tersederhana.

_"Tuhan. Selipkan ia yang berharga untukku, selipkan ia yang aku cintai, selipkan ia yang selalu melindungiku. Meskipun tempat itu terlalu kecil di dalam memori ingatanku. Izinkan aku mengingatnya walaupun itu hanya sekadar nama."_

Tanpa mereka sadari. Ada seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Menatap dua orang yang sedang menerbangkan balon harapan mereka di langit fajar. Airmata menetes perlahan. Tangisannya tak terdengar. Karena itu tangisan kebisuan. Hanya bisa menatap dari jauh dan mendoakan sebuah kabahagiaan. Bukan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya, namun untuk seseorang yang sudah tersemat manis di dasar hatinya.

.

.

"Mencari objek lagi? Oh Se Hun," pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum ke arah lelaki yang juga tak kalah tampan dengannya. Senyuman yang begitu membuatnya damai. Senyuman sang_ guardian_.

"Ah, Su Ho hyung, ada tempat yang ingin aku singgahi. Sekaligus mencari objek di sana," ucap Se Hun sambil mengemasi barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Jaga kesehatanmu.." saran Su Ho pada Se Hun sambil menepuk pundak adik angkat kesayangannya tersebut. Ia melihat foto berukuran besar yang terpampang rapi di depan tempat tidur sang adik. Foto malaikat Se Hun. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali memfokuskan pengelihatannya ke arah sang adik.

"Hanya sampai 01 januari 2016 saja Hyung. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pameran karya fotografi tunggalku. Aku ingin mewujudkan impianku di sana. Karena mungkin itu yang terakhir.." Su Ho tersenyum sendu. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah impian terbesar adiknya. Memang benar jika adiknya adalah seorang fotografer muda yang begitu berseni dan handal. Bahkan sudah banyak yang mengakuinya. Mulai dari seniman atau pun orang awam. Foto yang dihasilkan Se Hun seperti memiliki nyawa. Terasa hidup dan Estetikanya begitu terasa nyata.

"Memangnya apa impianmu? Bukankah kau sudah menyelenggarakan pameran sebanyak 12 kali eoh?" tanya Su Ho pura-pura tak mengerti. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak tahu. Ia tahu, teramat sangat tahu tentang impian sang adik.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah keajaiban. Meskipun itu mustahil.." ucap Se Hun sambil tersenyum ke arah Su Ho. Su Ho ingin menangis. Namun ia hanya dapat menahannya. Salahkan hatinya yang hangat dan begitu peka. Hingga ia mampu merasakan apa perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh adik kesayangannya.

"_Berjuanglah membuat keajaiban Se Hun. Seperti perkataanmu, meskipun itu mustahil. Tapi aku yakin, Tuhan melihat dan mendengarkanmu_," batin Su Ho sembari memandang punggung kokoh Se Hun. Punggung yang sesungguhnya rapuh.

.

.

"_Albino_!" Se Hun menoleh. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai _Kkamjong_ (Hitam)! Kemarilah!" seru Se Hun. Jong In berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan seorang lelaki manis, Xi Lu Han. Mata Se Hun tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu. Ingin ia memeluknya, ingin ia yang menggandeng tangannya. Namun dengan lekas ia tepis hasrat itu. Mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"_Mianhae_ (Maaf) jika sudah menunggu lama," ucap Jong In pada sahabatnya. Se Hun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lu Han memandang Se Hun dalam. Hatinya berdebar. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa jantungnya berpacu laju? Rasa gugup mendominasinya. Rasa kerinduan pun tak dapat ia pungkiri. Ia bahkan merasa tak asing akan Aroma pinus yang menguar dari tubuh Se Hun. Ia pandangi paras Se Hun. Rambut cokelat karamel yang tertiup halus oleh tiupan angin. Mata kiri yang tertutupi poni lempar yang menjuntai. Rahang yang tegas dan dagu yang tajam. Mata cokelat yang hampir senada dengan baju yang pemuda itu kenakan. Mata yang sendu namun terlihat tajam. Kulit putih pucat yang membalutnya. Entah apa saja pikiran gila seorang Xi Lu Han saat ini. Namun yang pasti, hatinya berdesir hangat. Merasa raga, paras dan aroma yang sedang ia pandangi kini itu tak asing.

"_Annyeong_, (kata sapa) Xi Lu Han," sapa Se Hun. Dan itu berhasil memecah lamunan dan pikiran gila yang sedang berputar di dalam otak dan hati seorang Xi Lu Han.

"_An-annyeong_, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" sahut Lu Han canggung. Lu Han memainkan kuku jarinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat difavoritkan oleh Se Hun.

"Namaku Oh Se Hun. Ya, kita memang saling mengenal."

_"Lebih tepatnya sangat mengenalmu,"_ batin Se Hun. Se Hun menampakkan senyumannya. Dapat terlihat semburan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Lu Han. Desiran dihati lelaki manis itu semakin menjadi.

_"Oh Se Hun, entah kenapa aku tak merasa asing akan sosokmu. Lebih tepatnya kenapa hati ini merindukanmu?"_ suara hati Lu Han meraung-raung meminta penjelasan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. Ia menyadari bahwa ingatannya seperti _puzzle_. Ia merasa frustasi. Hanya bisa menerka, tak mampu untuk mengingatnya.

Jong In terdiam. Berdoa agar Tuhan membutakan hatinya. Melihat tatapan mata Lu Han yang terlihat begitu berbeda saat melihat Se Hun, membuat pikirannya menjadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Se Hun, kami berdua ingin melihat taman mawar putih buatan Mr. Jung dulu. Baru kita ke kedai. Kau sudah mendapatkan objekmu kan?" tanya Jong In.

"Sudah" jawab Se Hun.

"Baiklah. Kami tinggal dulu."

Se Hun melihat punggung kedua orang itu menjauh. Tangan kanannya beralih ke dada kirinya. Merasakan deguban jantungnya. "Terima kasih karena kau masih berdetak, teman. Berkat kau, aku masih dapat melihat dirinya yang bahagia. Meskipun itu bukan denganku."

Mata tajamnya memandang paras itu dengan sayang. Melihat Malaikatnya yang tersenyum cerah, membuatnya begitu lega. Ia terpana akan paras indah yang begitu natural. Ditemani ribuan mawar putih yang memeperindah sang Malaikatnya. Alunan angin yang membuat rambut cokelat itu bergoyang seirama dengan hembusannya. Membuat Se Hun gatal untuk memotretnya. Se Hun memotretnya berkali-kali. Senyuman kelegaan tak pernah luntur dari paras tampannya. Puas akan hasil yang ia dapat.

"Entah sampai kapan.." gumam Se Hun lirih. Teramat sangat lirih.

.

.

"Kalian makanlah duluan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli," ucap Jong In pada Se Hun dan Lu Han.

"Cepatlah kembali _Dark boy_! (lelaki hitam)" Jong In hanya memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Se Hun sambil berlalu pergi. Pemandangan itu membuat Lu Han tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas kami berdua. Saling memuji satu sama lain," canda Se Hun. Cara tawa yang sangat Se Hun favoritkan kini tersaji di depan matanya. Mata rusa yang terlihat bersinar itu benar-benar memperindah senyuman seorang Xi Lu Han.

"Hahahahha. Apa kalian selalu seperti itu?" tanya Lu Han dengan senyuman lima jari yang tergaris begitu manis di wajahnya.

"Ya.. kami bersahabat sejak lama," ucap Se Hun sambil mendinginkan makanan milik Lu Han. Membubuhkan bumbu-bumbu dan menambahkan sayuran di piring Lu Han. Menaruh saputangan miliknya di atas pangkuan Lu Han. Lu

"Ke-kena-"

"Kau tak boleh memakan makanan terlalu pedas dan terlalu asin karena penyakit lambungmu. Kau juga tak suka memakan makanan yang masih panas. Ingat, imbangi makananmu yang hampir semuanya berlauk daging itu dengan sayuran. Karena kau akan merasa mual nantinya jika kau tidak mengimbanginya dengan sayuran. _Kajja_ (ayo) dimakan. Aku tahu kau lapar. Dan jangan sampai tumpah dan mengotori bajumu."

Lu Han menatap Se Hun selidik. "_Kenapa ia tahu semuanya? Kebiasaanku? Bahkan penyakitku. Siapa kau sebenarnya Oh Se Hun?"_ batin Lu Han.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Lu Han memandang Se Hun yang kini sudah melahap makanannya.

"Jong In yang memberitahuku.." seketika mulut Lu Han terbungkam. Entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar kecewa. Ia berharap. Ya.. berharap ada jawaban lebih yang dilontarkan Se Hun.

Sedangkan Jong In hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Langit sore seakan merayunya dalam kesenduan. Ia tatap sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Ia melihat duri mawar merah itu lama. Duri itu seakan mengingatkannya, bahwa cinta itu seperti mawar. Cinta itu cantik, indah, namun dapat membuatnya terluka dan sakit.

_"Aku akan tetap bungkam. Asal semua ini menjadi akhir yang bahagia,"_ lirih batin Se Hun. Ia memandang Jong In yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Seakan tembok itu kasatmata baginya.

"Ugh!" rintih Se Hun. Se Hun menundukkan kepalanya. "Kumohon jangan sekarang."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lu Han khawatir.

"Aku tak apa _Angel_, (Malaikat)" sekali lagi, seorang Xi Lu Han telah bungkam.

.

.

Se Hun berjalan memasuki rumahnya secara tertatih. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Udara seakan mencekiknya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. berkali-kali ia terbatuk keras. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol.

"Ugh! _Appo_, (Sakit)" rintih Se Hun. BRUK! Raga Se Hun terjatuh. Seakan gravitasi menghantam dirinya telak. Su Ho yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Se Hun!"

"_Hyung_.." dan yang terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kegelapan yang amat nyata baginya.

"Kris! Bagaimana keadaanya? Bagaimana keadaan Se Hun?" Su Ho menghujani Kris dengan pertanyaan perihal keadaan adiknya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan.

"Su Ho, kerusakkan jantung Se Hun sudah bertambah parah. Kinerja katup jantungnya bertambah lemah dan tidak ada kemajuan. Sehingga darah semakin tidak mengalir sempurna dari _ventrikel_ (Bilik utama jantung) kiri ke _aorta_ (Batang nadi yang pangkalnya terletak pada bilik jantung). Kita harus cepat mencari pendonor untuk mengganti katup jantungnya yang semakin parah. Se Hun harus mentransplatasi katup jantungnya segera. Atau peluang hidup Se Hun akan semakin menipis."

Kris menepuk pelan pundak Su Ho. Su Ho hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter yang menangani adiknya itu. Pundak sang guardian mulai bergetar. Satu airmata menetes seiring rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Aku mohon bantulah aku Kris! Hanya ia yang aku punya! Berapa pun akan aku bayar! Aku mohon!" ucap Su Ho frustasi. Kris yang melihat kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya yang begitu terpuruk pun mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan walau itu hanya secuil. Ia tahu, sangat tahu akan bagaimana dekatnya kakak adik yang tak sedarah itu. 10 tahun mengenal mereka bukanlah waktu yang sedikit.

"Akan aku usahakan yang terbaik untuknya, sayang. Aku janji."

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Terus berputar pada porosnya. Kini Lu Han membasuh wajahnya frustasi. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dikehidupannya. Tapi ia tak mengetahui, apa yang sudah hilang dari kehidupannya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Memandang wajahnya sendiri. Hingga ia melihat airmata menetes halus di pipi kananya. Ia hapus airmata itu. kedua alisnya mulai bertaut. Matanya berkilat amarah.

"Argh! Apa yang tak kuingat! Apa yang hilang! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa rasanya teramat sakit? kenapa? Aku mohon! Hiks hiks! Aku mohon Tuhan! Hiks" rintihnya sembari memukul kepalanya ganas.

Jong In yang mendengar keributan tersebut pun segera meninggalkan kegiatan sebelumnya yang sedang menikmati fajar.

DOK! DOK! "Lu Han! Xi Lu Han! Buka pintunya!" tak ada jawaban. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Jong In pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

BRAK! "Astaga! Lu Han!" dengan lekas Jong In menggendong Lu Han yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri didinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Ia baringkan tubuh Lu Han perlahan. Mencoba memastikan keadaan lelaki manisnya. Hingga ia melihat setetes airmata yang lolos dari mata lelaki manisnya yang terpejam rapat. Jong In menghembuskan napas kasarnya. Dengan lembut ia menghapus airmata itu. Ia pandangi wajah Lu Han.

"Ada apa denganmu _nae Cheon Sa_ (Malaikatku) ?" ucap Jong In seraya membelai lembut rambut Lu Han lembut.

"Ugh! _Hy-hyung_," panggil lirih Se Hun pada Su Ho. Su Ho yang mendengar itu langsung mendekat ke arah Se Hun.

"Se Hun! kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit? Apakah kau haus? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Kris?" tanya Su Ho beruntun.

"_Hyung_, apakah persiapan pamerannya sudah siap? Apakah data fotoku sudah diterima oleh tim?" ucap Se Hun lirih. Selirih suara dentuman jam berdetak. Su Ho segera mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya, Kris, bahwa Se Hun sudah tersadar dari komanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu? yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah keadaanmu! Semuanya sudah siap! Kau terlambat! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur selama dua minggu eoh?!" omel Su Ho pada adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tidur? Selama itukah?" tanya Se Hun sendu. Harapan iu terasa semakin tipis bagi Se Hun.

"Kau koma selama dua minggu. Tapi tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan pendonor untuk katup jantungmu. Kau akan sembuh.." ucap Su Ho pada Se Hun.

Se Hun hanya tersenyum. Ia memandang sinar surya di balik tirai jendela_. "Entah sampai kapan aku dapat bertahan. Karena harapan itu bagaikan debu. Dapat menipis atau pun tersapu. Bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku mulai menyerah?"_

.

.

Setelah Jong In berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi. Lu Han memandang kalender yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia meneteskan airmata. Deretan angka-angka itu seakan mengejeknya. Menertawakannya karena ia tak dapat mengingat hari-hari lalu. Ia melempar kalender itu dengan amarah. Hatinya kini merasa tak tenang. Ia sudah lelah menerbangkan sang balon harapan. Ratusan doa sudah ia kirimkan. Namun apa hasilnya? Tuhan tak mendengarkannya.

Hatinya terasa kosong, hampa, dan dingin. Rasanya sakit saat kekosongan itu mulai memakan dirinya. Ada satu titik besar dan petang yang tak dapat ia ingat. Titik besar dan petang yang sangat teramat ia rindukan cahayanya. Gila, ia merasa dirinya sudah gila. Penyakit yang dideritanya membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hanya sekadar nama Tuhan! Sekadar nama!" jerit Lu Han frustasi. Semakin hari, semakin menyiksa. Membuatnya tercekik dan merasa ingin mati. "Siapa dia? Aku mohon!" bayangan itu melewati pikirannya. Berlalu lalang namun buram dan hitam.

"Arrgghh!" jerit Lu Han frustasi. Ia melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga ia melempar pigora yang berisikan fotonya dan Jong In. Ia memandang pigora itu. Melangkah mendekatinya perlahan. Parasnya yang elok terlihat kacau. Ia ambil foto yang tergeletak di lantai.

_"Lipatan?" _batin Lu Han. Ia melihat ada lipatan pada foto tersebut. Hingga tangan mungilnya membuka lipatan tersebut. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat. Jantungnya memompa laju. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar. Airmata yang tak tahu diri pun lolos dari pertahanannya. Lelaki yang berada di foto itu. Lelaki yang mencium tangan kanannya dengan wajah bahagia..

"Oh Se Hun?"

.

.

"_Mianhae_, (Maaf) aku selalu merepotkanmu Jong In,"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ya! Bagaimana kau berpikiran seperti itu eoh?" Jong In menatap Se Hun yang sedang bersandar di beranda tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Melihat kondisi Se Hun yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Jong In bolehkah aku menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan Lu Han? Sehari sebelum 01 januari 2016 tiba. Dimana hari pameran tunggalku terlaksanakan. Bolehkah?" tanya Se Hun. Jong In hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Se Hun.

"Ini. Pakailah," titah Jong In. Se Hun memandang Jong In.

"Apa maksudmu! Cincin itu milikmu!" Jong In meraih tangan kanan Se Hun. memberikan cincin bertakhtakan safir biru yang tadinya terpasang manis di jari manisnya. Jong In menghembuskan napas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan cincin ini kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya. Tunangan Xi Lu Han yang sebenarnya. Dan.. seseorang yang dicintainya. Pakailah sebagaimana mestinya. Cincin itu memang seharusnya terpasang di jari manismu. Bukan aku.." Se Hun terdiam. Jong In memang sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Hingga akhirnya mencintai orang yang sama pula. Membuat salah satu diantara mereka mengalah dan bungkam akan perasaanya. orang itu adalah Kim Jong In. Hingga pada akhirnya semua terbongkar. Itulah yang membuat Se Hun menyerahkan Lu Han pada Jong In untuk dijaganya, dicintainya dan dikasihinya. Karena Se Hun merasa, ia sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk menjaga malaikat kecilnya.

"_Gomawo _(Terima kasih) karena sudah menjaganya selama ini. Aku mohon untuk selanjutnya tetap jagalah ia, kasihi ia, cintailah ia sebesar dan sebanyak mungkin. Jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa dan menangis. Ini permintaan dari seorang tunangan yang sudah tak berdaya untuk menjaga tunangannya sendiri. Aku serahkan Xi Lu Han padamu Jong In. Itu permintaan terakhirku padamu. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Emm aku janji Se Hun.."

Seketika airmata kedua pemuda itu turun dengan perlahan. Menandakan betapa lemahnya mereka saat itu. Menyerahkan cinta, menerima cinta dan mengorbankan cinta.

.

.

"Selamat pagi _Angel_!" mata yang semula terpejam itu kini terbuka. Menatap wajah yang kini memandangnya dengan teduh. Degupan jantungnya pun berpacu laju. Rasa kerinduan yang ada dihatinya membuatnya bangkit. Ia berjalan perlahan. Hingga iris kacanya memandang tembok biru laut kamarnya. Tembok itu penuh dengan tempelan foto yang bergambarkan dirinya dan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Airmata mendesak keluar dengan tak tahu diri. Ia membelai surai tampan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"_Annyeong nae Angel_, (Hallo Malaikatku) sekarang tanggal 31 desember 2015. Perkenalkan namaku Oh Se Hun. Tunangan sekaligus orang yang mencintaimu. Kau-"

BRUK! Suara tabrakan kedua tubuh pun terdengar. Lu Han memeluk tubuh Se Hun erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sedikit pun. Suara isak tangis pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Se Hun tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut punggung lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. mengecup kepala Lu Han, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada lelaki manisnya.

"Se Hun, Se Hunnie.." gumam Lu Han ditengah-tengah tangisnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kerinduan, rasa kehilangan dan kebahagiaan yang telah menjadi satu. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa tak kepercayaan atau pun keraguan pada sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Hatinya begitu kuat untuk memercayai sosok yang ada dipelukannya saat ini.

"Ssst.. jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini," ucap Se Hun lembut. Suaranya seperti desiran angin yang menyapu indera pendengaran. Terasa begitu menenangkan dan hangat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks aku mohon!" entah dari mana ucapan itu bisa terucap dari bibir seorang Xi Lu Han. Tapi yang jelas, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sedangkan Se Hun hanya dapat membisu dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

_"Aku bungkam karena aku tak mampu menjanjikan itu padamu. Karena ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, yang akan menjagamu sayang.."_

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 03.00 pagi Se Hun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa benar-benar sakit. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan geraman dan rasa sakitnya. Ia pandangi paras sang kekasih yang tengah memeluknya rapat. Airmatanya jatuh. Ia kecup bibir belahan jiwanya lama. Lalu beralih ke pipi, mata dan keningnya.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin ini yang terakhir. _Saranghae _(Aku mencintaimu)" bisik Se Hun lirih. Se Hun melepas pelukkan Lu Han dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan setengah jiwanya.

"Ugh!" rintihnya pelan. Keringat dingin pun berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh membasahi raga Se Hun. Waktu seharian ini memang sengaja ia habiskan untuk menuruti semua permintaan-permintaan Lu Han. Mungkin daya tahan tubuhnya tak mampu menahan dampak atas aktivitasnya yang berlebihan untuk kesehatan tubuhnya. Sehingga berdampak pada jantungnya.

Se Hun berjalan meninggalkan Lu Han. Ia menatap Lu Han sebentar. Hingga ia membalikkan badannya. Berjalan meninggalkan orang yang dikasihi dan dicintainya. _"Tuhan.. satu pinta terbesarku padamu. Buatlah ia untuk mengingatku. Meskipun diriku berada di bilik hatinya yang paling terkecil dan terpetang sekalipun. Itulah permintaan terakhirku."_

"Su Ho _hy-hyung_. Ugh! Jemput aku. Ugh! Seka- hah Sekarang!"

.

.

Kini Jong In yang berganti peran. Ia menggandeng tangan Lu Han dan memasuki galeri _Ggum_. Mata Jong In terlihat memerah. Pandangan Lu Han kini beralih ke arah tulisan yang tertulis rapi di sebuah papan yang begitu besar. _'0101 of miracle by Oh Se Hun' _sekiranya itu yang dapat ia baca sekarang.

"Oh Se Hun?" gumamnya lirih. Matanya terbuka lebar. Lelaki manis itu menutup mulutnya. Rasa terkejut sekaligus kagum memenuhi hatinya. Foto yang bergambarkan dirinya telah terpajang rapi di seluruh penjuru galeri. Mulai dari ia yang tertawa, menerbangkan balon harapan, dan sebagainya. Ia terus berjalan sambil terisak. Tak terasa telah melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jong In. _"Apa maksud dari semua ini?"_ batinnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Hingga ia sampai tepat di depan foto yang ukurannya paling besar dari lainnya. Foto yang bergambarkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui namanya lewat tulisan kecil yang berada di bawah bagian kanan pigora. Oh Se Hun & Xi Lu Han. Oh Se hun dan dirinya. Hingga mata rusanya beralih pada sebuah tulisan yang tertulis di dalam foto tersebut.

"_01012016. Aku ingin membuat sebuah keajaiban. Aku ingin ia mengingatku meskipun itu samar dan gelap. Aku tahu itu mustahil. Tapi.. aku percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Itulah doaku sebelum waktuku untuk terus hidup telah berakhir dan meninggalkan malaikatku, Xi Lu Han. Biarkan aku egois. Namun, apakah aku terlalu maruk jika aku hanya ingin ia mengingat diriku walaupun itu hanya sekadar nama?"_

"Ugh Oh Se Hun!, Se Hunnie?! Oh Se Hun?! Se Hun?!" gumam Cheon Sa. Ia memeras kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Denyutan keras itu terasa menghantam kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk jika Jong In tak menyangganya dengan cepat. Bayangan-bayangan yang semula kelabu pun mulai menjadi jelas dan berwarna. Ibarat kotak _Pandora_ yang telah terbuka.

"Lu Han.." panggil Jong In lemah. Pemuda itu meneteskan airmata. Kini ia memeluk Lu Han yang sudah menangis dengan kerasnya. Wajah lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Tak ia pedulikan pandangan-pandangan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hiks aku mengingatnya! Hiks aku mengingatnya! Hiks dimana ia? Dimana Se Hunnie?!" tanya Lu Han setengah berteriak. Jong In semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk mengungkap sebuah realita.

"Se Hun, Se Hun. Ia sudah tiada Lu Han. Tepat pukul 05.00 pagi. Ia telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya." Lu Han menangis semakin histeris. Ia berontak dipelukkan Jong In. Ia berteriak frustasi memanggil nama Se Hun.

"Hunnie! Hiks Se Hunnie! Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa hiks kau pergi disaat hiks aku mampu untuk mengingatmu hiks! Hunnie! Argh!" Lu Han menjerit. Memukuli dada Jong In berkali-kali. Meneriakkan nama Se Hun.

Meminta Se Hun untuk kembali kepelukkannya. Meminta Se Hun kembali untuk mendampinginya. Tak percaya bahwa sang belahan jiwa telah pergi menuju keabadian. Keabadian yang teramat nyata namun tak tampak di fana.

_._

_._

_"Aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untuk setitik keajaiban darimu Tuhan. Keajaiban untuk membuat sang malaikatku mengingat diriku, mengingat parasku, mengingat harum tubuhku, mengingat kenanganku dengannya, mengingat rasa cintaku padanya dan mengingat sebagaimana aku mencintai dan mengasihinya. Oh Se Hun mencintai Xi Lu Han. Selamanya." Oh Se Hun._

_"Tuhan.. kenapa kau menuliskan kisah cinta kami seperti ini? Kenapa disaat aku mengingatnya kau telah mengambilnya? Kini mustahil aku bisa menyentuh wajahnya, memeluk raganya dan melihatnya dirinya dalam keseharianku. Aku bahkan hanya menaburkan garam di kehidupannya. Kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku untuk membahagiakannya walau itu hanya secuil saja?" Xi Lu Han. _

_"Tenanglah di sana sahabatku. Aku akan menjaganya, mencintainya dan mengasihinya dengan besar. Sebagaimana permintaan terakhirmu padaku." Kim Jong In _

_~ THE END _

EdeL notes : Anterograde amnesia adalah penyakit dimana kita tak bisa mengingat aktivitas dihari-hari kemarin. Mulai bertemu dengan siapa, mengenal dengan siapa dan aktivitas apa yang kita lakukan dihari kemarin. Ingatan kita akan berhenti pada batas waktu tertentu. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya. Bahasa singkatnya Review. Gamsahamnida! Selamat membaca chingu! :)


End file.
